Engraving machines of the general type involved herein are known. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 2,562,269. When engraving the inside of a ring with apparatus as per said patent or pending application, it is normally necessary to provide greater illumination than that which is available with ambient light. Before engraving, the engraver must determine where to start engraving, must have sufficient light to be certain that the engraving will be centralized, etc. Additionally, the engraver will halt operation several times in order to verify the work. Great care is important particularly if the ring being engraved is expensive.
It has been heretofore very difficult to illuminate the inner surface of the circular object such as ring or band to be engraved. Lamps are used which are both bulky and hot as well as being uncomfortable and inconvenient for the engraver. Another major objection to the use of such lamps is that the engraving tool and its support cast shadows on the area to be engraved. The present invention provides a unique solution to that problem.